Sorrow & Venom
by BadgerTheWolf
Summary: Venom and Sorrow are alone together. {author note} So I ship this pairing very hard, and I couldn't really find any fanfics about them so I decided to write this, it's not that great but hopefully it will inspire so better fanfiction writers to have ago? *wink wink nudge nudge* I can write more at peoples request I guess, I love these characters to it would be no trouble at all.


**Sorrow**

_Stupid vampire_, Sorrow thought not for the first time today, as she rose from the ground she had just fallen onto after going through one of Honor's vigorous stretch and defence routines. Venom, sitting in his usual relax position on the steps that lead into the house, had laughed when she had tried to perform a kick and ended up slipping on a mud patch in the grass.  
"Shut up!" She said now, as she rubbed at the dirt on her black training pants, "Don't you have something better to do?" she asked grumpily. Sorrow didn't make a secret of the fact that Venom annoyed her, but she couldn't lie; reclined on the steps in his charcoal three piece suit, paired with a dark green shirt and a slim black tie, he looked positively delicious. She knew, however, that while the vampire may look like a GQ model, he could become a deadly serpentine assassin in the blink of an eye.

The vampire in question sat up and ran a hand through his perfectly styled brown hair, "Of course I do Kitty," he gave a dangerous smirk, "but I'm stuck baby-sitting you for now."  
Squealing in frustration, Sorrow stormed passed him and into the house. Throwing of her clothes as she entered her bathroom, she got in the shower to clean of.  
It was hours later when she realised her mistake.

Sorrow was sitting on her couch, Venom looming in the corner of the room, when she attempted to stand and collapsed back onto the couch. She had forgotten to do the warm down stretches Honor had taught her and now her body screamed in protest at the use of her over-worked muscles. Venom was by her side and chuckling before she could voice her pain.  
"Why didn't you remind me!" she spat out accusatorily, she was sure he had neglected to tell her on purpose.  
"Because you need to learn how to do these things without thinking," his voice was pure provocation, "It's not my fault you're an impulsively little Kitty, now is it?"

Sorrow was launching herself at him before she even noticed; her screeching inhuman and her eyes glowing. Venom caught her easily and pinned her to the ground under him with a snarl on his face. "Don't push me Kitty," he said vehemently, before switching back to a caressing purr, "I was about to offer to massage your poor little muscles for you" he finished, running his index finger down her jaw and over her pulse.

Sorrow snarled at him showing her small fangs, but she was all too aware of his hotly masculine presence above her, his sunglasses still in place over his Snake eyes. Sorrow had found herself drawn to Venom on more than one occasion, his snarky nature the only thing stopping her from throwing her body all over him more than once. Now, she pushed her hands against his chest and spoke softly but strongly, "Get. Off me. Now."  
Venom smirked again and leaned closer to her face, his lips millimetres from hers, "Make me" he said.

And just like that, Sorrow found herself pressing against the body of a deadly vampire, lips crushed to his in a vicious kiss that had been a long time coming.

**Venom**

Venom smile into Sorrow's lips and pressed harder against her. _Yes_, he thought, _definitely worth it_. Venom deepened the kiss and put a hand under her neck, the other braced on the floor to the right of her head. Venom liked the way she tasted and how the scent of her frustration and desire filled the air around them. Sliding his hand down from her neck to her hip, he slipped his hand under her shirt and over the skin of her back. She broke the kiss to gasp in air, and then claimed Venoms mouth once more. She began exploring his chest with one hand, the other firmly gripped in his hair (messing it up, to his annoyance, on purpose probably).

Her tongue entered his mouth and brushed over his fangs. Venom went completely still, as did Sorrow only moments later.  
Sorrow broke the kiss and pushed him off her, obviously having finally realised what was happening. "Stay away from me!" she yelled angrily, scuttling to the over side of the room, "GOD! What the hell is wrong with you!? And were you _actually_ going _poison_ me!?" she said disbelievingly.

Venom had not had any intension of feeding her his venom, but to say otherwise would be an admission that he had kissed her because he was attracted to her. So, instead he did what he does best, taunt. Opening his mouth, he allowed a single drop of venom to bead onto his tongue and showed it to her before swallowing it and smirking at her with a wink of his eye, glasses removed and pupils contracting.

**Sorrow**

Furious at him for playing her, Sorrow screamed, stood up and stormed to her room slamming the door between herself and the vampire that was driving her wild. She collapsed onto her bed and slowly, allowed her body to come down from the natural high kissing Venom had given her. Sorrow wasn't sure she would survive much longer, not with Venom around…

THE END


End file.
